Nunu/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Consume is a targeted ability that deals true damage to a target enemy minion, pet or neutral monster, also healing Nunu by a large amount. * Consume cannot be used on champions. * Consume's heal is independent of its damage. If the damage is prevented or blocked by an absorption shield, Nunu will still be healed. * Consume can be used on certain traps such as and . * Consume can be used on clones of champions such as those from and . |secondname = Blood Boil |secondinfo = (Active): Invigorates an allied unit by heating their blood, increasing their attack speed and movement speed for 15 seconds. If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Blood Boil. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Blood Boil is a targeted ability that buffs a target allied unit and Nunu, granting them bonus attack speed and movement speed. * Blood Boil can be used on any allied unit, including minions, pets, , . * Blood Boil may be self-cast on Nunu, although no other allied unit will receive the buff. |thirdname = Ice Blast |thirdinfo = (Active): Nunu throws a ball of ice at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing their movement speed by a percentage and attack speed by 25% for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Ice Blast is a targeted ability that fires a projectile towards a single enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing their movement speed and attack speed on impact. |ultiname = Absolute Zero |ultiinfo = (Active): Nunu starts channeling and begins to sap a large area around him of heat, slowing all nearby enemies movement speed by 50% and attack speed by 25%. After channeling for 3 seconds, he deals massive damage to all enemies caught in the area. It can be canceled early by moving Nunu for less damage. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Diameter of AoE:' 575 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Absolute Zero is a channeled point blank area of effect ability that initiates a 3 second channel, during which Nunu marks a large radius around himself that slows the attack speed and movement speed of enemy units within the area of effect. Upon completing the channel, or if the channel is cancelled or interrupted, all enemies in the affected area take magic damage. *Nunu will only deal full damage if he completes the channel; cancelling or being interrupted will deal at least 12.5% and at most 87% damage.Jayce Patch Noteshttp://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2325425 This reduced damage scales linearly with channel time.Dannamoth gives details on Nunu's ult. (For example, cancelling after 1.5 seconds will deal around 50% of the full damage, cancelling after 0.1 seconds will deal around 12.5%, and cancelling after 2.9 seconds will deal around 87%.) * Absolute Zero's area of effect is only visible to enemies if they have vision of Nunu. If he is in the Fog of War or in brush while channeling, enemies will not see the spell animation but they can still be affected by it. * Absolute Zero can be interrupted by crowd control like stuns, silences, knockups, etc. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=23689308#post23689308 }} References Category:Champion Ability Details